the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Humanitas Prize recipients
The Humanitas Prize is a writing award for American television that was first given in 1975. Nineteen years later, the award began to honor feature films. Here is a list of the winners and nominees. Winners in bold. 1970s 1975 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Sunshine ("The Angel of Doom") (NBC) * Good Times ("The Lunch Money Rip-Off") (CBS) * Good Times ("My Girl Henrietta") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Law ("Complaint Amended") (NBC) * The Cay (NBC) * The Waltons ("The Romance") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Larry (CBS) * ABC Theater, ("The Missiles of October") (ABC) * NBC World Premiere Movie ("The Law") (NBC) 1976 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * M*A*S*H ("The Interview") (CBS) * DOC ("Oldies But Goodies") (CBS) * M*A*S*H ("Quo Vadis, Captain Chandler?") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Family ("Pilot") (ABC) * Family ("A Right and Proper Goodbye") (ABC) * The Waltons ("The Sermon") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * NBC World Premiere Movie ("Farewell to Manzanar") (NBC) * Medical Story ("The Quality of Mercy") (NBC) * My Father's House (ABC) 1977 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Mary Tyler Moore Show ("Ted's Change of Heart") (CBS) * All in the Family ("All in the Family, Part 2") (CBS) * M*A*S*H ("Dear Sigmund") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Roots ("Part IV") (ABC) * Roots ("Part III") (ABC) * The Waltons ("The Pony Cart") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Green Eyes (ABC) * Roots ("Part VIII") (ABC) * Something for Joey (NBC) Special Award * CBS Reports ("The Fire Next Door") (CBS) 1978 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * All in the Family ("The Brother") (CBS) * Barney Miller ("Goodbye, Mr. Fish: Part 2") (ABC) * The Jeffersons ("984 W. 124th St., Apt. 5C") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Family ("Annie Laurie") (ABC) * Family ("The Princess in the Tower") (ABC) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Taxi!!!") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Special Olympics (CBS) * Breaking Up (ABC) * The Other Side of Hell (NBC) Special Award * CBS Reports ("The Aliens") (CBS) 1979 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Taxi ("Blind Date") (ABC) * All in the Family ("Edith Gets Fired") (CBS) * M*A*S*H ("Point of View") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Lou Grant ("Vet") (CBS) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Stubby Pringle's Christmas") (NBC) * Lou Grant ("Dying") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Summer of My German Soldier (NBC) * Friendly Fire (ABC) * Like Normal People (ABC) Special Award * Who Are the DeBolts? And Where Did They Get Nineteen Kids? (ABC) 1980s 1980 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * M*A*S*H ("Dreams") (CBS) * United States ("Uncle Charlie") (NBC) * WKRP in Cincinnati ("God Talks to Johnny") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Family ("Thanksgiving") (ABC) * The Waltons ("The Remembrance") (CBS) * The White Shadow ("The Death of Me Yet") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Son-Rise: A Miracle of Love (NBC) * The Family Man (CBS) * The Gift (CBS) Special Award * NBC White Paper ("We're Moving Up! The Hispanic Migration") (NBC) 1981 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * WKRP in Cincinnati ("Venus Flytrap Explains") (CBS) * Archie Bunker's Place ("Tough Love") (CBS) * M*A*S*H ("Blood Brothers") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Hill Street Blues ("Dressed to Kill") (NBC) * Lou Grant ("Streets") (CBS) * The White Shadow ("Reunion (Part 2)") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * The Shadow Box (ABC) * Leave 'Em Laughing (CBS) * A Matter of Life and Death (CBS) Special Award * NBC Reports ("The Migrants, 1980") (NBC) 1982 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * M*A*S*H ("Where There's a Will, There's a War") (CBS) * Archie Bunker's Place ("Relapse") (CBS) * One Day at a Time ("Mrs. O'Leary's Kid") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Lou Grant ("Hunger") (CBS) * ABC Afterschool Special ("The Wave") (ABC) * Hill Street Blues ("The World According to Freedom") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Divorce Wars: A Love Story (ABC) * Bitter Harvest (NBC) * The Marva Collins Story (CBS) Special Award * America Works When America Works (NBC) 1983 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * M*A*S*H ("Who Knew?") (CBS) * Diff'rent Strokes ("Bicycle Man, Part 2") (NBC) * It Takes Two ("Death Penalty") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Hill Street Blues ("Trial By Fury") (NBC) * Fame ("Solo Song") (NBC) * St. Elsewhere ("Rain") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Special Bulletin (NBC) * Benny's Place (ABC) * Two of a Kind (CBS) 1984 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Family Ties ("Not An Affair to Remember") (NBC) * Family Ties ("Say Uncle") (NBC) * Gimme a Break! ("Herbie") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Hill Street Blues ("Doris in Wonderland") (NBC) * St. Elsewhere ("All About Eve") (NBC) * St. Elsewhere ("Ties That Bind") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Choices of the Heart (NBC) * Memorial Day (CBS) * Something About Amelia (ABC) 1985 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Cosby Show ("Theo & the Joint") (NBC) * Family Ties ("Hotline Fever") (NBC) * Family Ties ("Remembrance of Things Past, Part 2") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * St. Elsewhere ("Bye, George") (NBC) * Cagney & Lacey ("An Unusual Occurrence") (CBS) * Hill Street Blues ("Watt a Way to Go") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * The Dollmaker (ABC) * Not My Kid (CBS) * Surviving (ABC) Children's Animation Television * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies ("Eight Take Away One Equals Panic") (CBS) * CBS Storybreak ("Zucchini") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("The Day the Senior Class Got Married") (CBS) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Contract for Life: The S.A.D.D. Story") (CBS) * Pryor's Place ("Home Free") (CBS) Special Award * NBC White Paper ("Vietnam, Lessons of a Lost War") (NBC) 1986 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Cosby Show ("Denise's Friend") (NBC) * The Cosby Show ("An Early Spring") (NBC) * The Cosby Show ("Truth or Consequences") (NBC) * Mr. Sunshine ("Pilot") (CBS) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Cagney & Lacey ("Ordinary Hero") (CBS) * Moonlighting ("Every Daughter's Father is a Virgin") (ABC) * St. Elsewhere ("Sanctuary") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Do You Remember Love (CBS) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Love Is Never Silent") (CBS) * Love, Mary (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * ABC Afterschool Special ("No Greater Gift") (ABC) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Don't Touch") (ABC) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Have You Tried Talking to Patty?") (CBS) Special Award * CBS Reports ("The Vanishing Family: Crisis in Black America") (CBS) 1987 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Kate & Allie ("Jennie & Jason") (CBS) * The Cosby Show ("The March") (NBC) * Family Ties ("My Back Pages") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Family Ties ("A, My Name is Alex") (NBC) * St. Elsewhere ("A Room With A View") (NBC) * St. Elsewhere ("Where There's Hope, There's Crosby") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Promise") (CBS) * Alex: The Life of a Child (ABC) * Miles To Go... (CBS) Children's Animation Television * The Smurfs ("The Lure of the Orb") (NBC) * The Berenstain Bears ("Forget Their Manners") (CBS) * Galaxy High School ("The Brain Blaster") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("The Day They Came To Arrest the Book") (CBS) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Teen Father") (ABC) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("What If I'm Gay?") (CBS) Special Award * Mainstreet (NBC) 1988 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Frank's Place ("The Bridge") (CBS) * Kate & Allie ("Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?") (CBS) * The Wonder Years ("Pilot") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * thirtysomething ("Business As Usual") (ABC) * Cagney & Lacey ("Don't I Know You") (CBS) * Cagney & Lacey ("Turn, Turn, Turn: Part 2") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * A Gathering of Old Men (CBS) * Proud Men (ABC) Children's Animation Television * The Flintstone Kids ("Rocky's Rocky Road") (ABC) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies ("My Muppet Valentine") (CBS) * Little Clowns of Happytown ("Goodbye Grandma") (ABC) Children's Live Action Television * ABC Afterschool Special ("The Kid Who Wouldn't Quit: The Brad Silverman Story") (ABC) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Just a Regular Kid: An AIDS Story") (ABC) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Never Say Goodbye") (CBS) Special Award * ABC News Closeup ("They Have Souls Too") (ABC) 1989 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Wonder Years ("Pottery Will Get You Nowhere") (ABC) * Baby Boom ("Guilt") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * China Beach ("Promised Land") (ABC) * China Beach ("Lost and Found, Part 2") (ABC) * thirtysomething ("Elliot's Dad") (ABC) * thirtysomething ("In Re: The Marriage of Weston") (ABC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * God Bless the Child (ABC) Children's Animation Television * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ("Find Her, Keep Her") (ABC) * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy ("The Little Chicken Adventure") (CBS) * The Chipmunks ("A Special Kind of Champion") (NBC) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("My Past Is My Own") (CBS) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Date Rape") (ABC) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Taking a Stand") (ABC) Special Award * Destined to Live (NBC) 1990s 1990 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Wonder Years ("Square Dance") (ABC) * Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (CBS) * The Wonder Years ("The Powers That Be") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * thirtysomething ("The Other Shoe") (ABC) * China Beach ("Dear China Beach") (ABC) * China Beach ("How to Stay Alive in Vietnam Part 2") (ABC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Common Ground (CBS) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("My Name Is Bill W.") (CBS) * No Place Like Home (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Dink, the Little Dinosaur ("Badge of Courage") (CBS) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur ("Crusty's Baby") (CBS) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies ("Romancing the Weirdo") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * ABC Afterschool Special ("A Town's Revenge") (ABC) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("American Eyes") (CBS) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("The Frog Girl: The Jenifer Graham Story") (CBS) Special Award * Raising Good Kids in Bad Times ("See Dick and Jane Lie, Cheat and Steal: Teaching Morality to Kids") (NBC) 1991 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Wonder Years ("Good-bye") (ABC) * Doogie Howser, M.D. ("To Live and Die in Brentwood") (ABC) * The Wonder Years ("The Ties That Bind") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * thirtysomething ("Second Look") (ABC) * China Beach ("One Small Step") (ABC) * thirtysomething ("Fighting the Cold") (ABC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Lucky Day (ABC) * Extreme Close-Up (NBC) * Separate but Equal ("Parts I and II") (ABC) Children's Animation Television * Camp Candy ("Wish Upon a Fish") (NBC) * Madeline's Christmas (The Family Channel) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ("True Colors") (NBC) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Abby, My Love") (CBS) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Lies of the Heart") (CBS) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Malcolm Takes a Shot") (CBS) PBS/Cable Television * American Playhouse ("Three Hotels") (PBS) * Sudie and Simpson (Lifetime) Special Award * The Civil War (PBS) * Over the Influence: Preventing Our Kids From Using Drugs and Alcohol (SYN) 1992 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Brooklyn Bridge ("Boys of Summer") (CBS) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers ("The Ark") (TBS) * A Different World ("Mammy Dearest") (NBC) * Roseanne ("This Old House") (ABC) * The Wonder Years ("Hardware Store") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * I'll Fly Away ("Amazing Grace") (NBC) * Brooklyn Bridge ("When Irish Eyes Are Smiling") (CBS) * I'll Fly Away ("Coming Home") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * I'll Fly Away ("Pilot") (NBC) * Broken Cord (ABC) * China Beach ("Hello Goodbye") (ABC) Children's Animation Television * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ("Home is Where the Home Is") (ABC) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (ABC) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Dedicated to the One I Love") (CBS) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Different Worlds: A Story of Interracial Love") (CBS) * Saved by the Bell ("Home for Christmas, Part 2") (NBC) PBS/Cable Television * Wildflower (Lifetime) * American Playhouse ("Darrow") (PBS) * Mark Twain and Me (Disney Channel) 1993 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Roseanne ("Terms of Estrangement, Part 2") (ABC) * Roseanne ("Wait 'Til Your Father Gets Home") (ABC) * The Wonder Years ("Nose") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * I'll Fly Away ("Comfort and Joy") (NBC) * Life Goes On ("Bedfellows") (ABC) * TriBeCa ("The Box") (FOX) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Miss Rose White") (NBC) * For Their Own Good (ABC) * Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted (NBC) Children's Animation Television * The Legend of Prince Valiant ("The Flute") (The Family Channel) * The Little Mermaid ("Eel-Ectric City") (CBS) * The Little Mermaid ("Message in a Bottle") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Big Boys Don't Cry") (CBS) * ABC Weekend Specials ("The Parsley Garden") (ABC) * WonderWorks ("You Must Remember This") (PBS) PBS/Cable Television * Cooperstown (TBS) * American Experience ("Simple Justice") (PBS) * American Playhouse ("Mrs. Cage") (PBS) Special Award * Scared Silent: Exposing and Ending Child Abuse (SYN) 1994 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Murphy Brown ("Reaper Madness") (CBS) * Edith Ann: A Few Pieces of the Puzzle (ABC) * Frasier ("The Good Son") (NBC) * The John Larroquette Show ("Amends") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * NYPD Blue ("Personal Foul") (ABC) * Law & Order ("Sanctuary") (NBC) * Picket Fences ("Abominable Snowman") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * David's Mother (CBS) * Out of Darkness (ABC) * There Are No Children Here (ABC) Children's Animation Television * American Heroes and Legends ("Johnny Appleseed") (Showtime) * Madeline ("Madeline and the 40 Thieves") (The Family Channel) * Madeline ("Madeline and the Missing Clown") (The Family Channel) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Love in the Dark Ages") (CBS) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Montana Crossroads") (ABC) * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("If I Die Before I Wake") (CBS) PBS/Cable Television * And the Band Played On (HBO) * State of Emergency (HBO) * Strapped (HBO) Feature Film * Schindler's List * In the Name of the Father * Searching For Bobby Fischer * Shadowlands 1995 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The John Larroquette Show ("Faith") (NBC) * Blossom ("The Date") (NBC) * Grace Under Fire ("Grace Under Water") (ABC) * Roseanne ("White Men Can't Kiss") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Party of Five ("Thanksgiving") (FOX) * Picket Fences ("Final Judgment") (CBS) * Chicago Hope ("Shutt Down") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("A Place for Annie") (ABC) * Heart of a Child (NBC) * The Other Woman (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Whitewash (HBO) * Rugrats ("I Remember Melville") (Nickelodeon) * ABC Weekend Specials ("The Secret Garden") (ABC) Children's Live Action Television * CBS Schoolbreak Special ("Between Mother and Daughter") (CBS) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Boys Will Be Boys") (ABC) * Adventures in Wonderland ("The Sound and the Furry") (The Disney Channel) PBS/Cable Television * The Burning Season (HBO) * Lakota Woman: Siege at Wounded Knee (TNT) * On Promised Land (The Disney Channel) Feature Film * The Shawshank Redemption * Forrest Gump * Nobody's Fool Special Award * What Can We Do About Violence? (PBS) 1996 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Frasier ("Breaking the Ice") (NBC) * Grace Under Fire ("No Help Wanted") (ABC) * Home Improvement ("The Longest Day") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Picket Fences ("Saint Zack") (CBS) * ER ("The Healers") (NBC) * Homicide: Life on the Street ("A Doll's Eyes") (NBC) * Party of Five ("Before & After") (FOX) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Gulliver's Travels (NBC) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("The Boys Next Door") (CBS) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Journey") (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Life with Louie ("Raindrops Keep Falling On My Bed") (FOX) * The New Adventures of Madeline ("Madeline and the Treasure Hunt") (ABC) * Santo Bugito ("The Carnivore Kid") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * ABC Afterschool Special ("Fast Forward") (ABC) * ABC Afterschool Special ("Educating Mom") (ABC) * ABC Weekend Special ("The Secret of Lizard Woman") (ABC) PBS/Cable Television * Hiroshima (Showtime) * Andersonville ("Part II") (TNT) * A Mother's Prayer (USA) Feature Film * Dead Man Walking * Babe * A Family Thing 1997 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Something So Right ("Something About An Older Guy") (NBC) * Grace Under Fire ("Pills") (ABC) * Roseanne ("The Miracle") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * NYPD Blue ("Taillight's Last Gleaming") (ABC) * Chicago Hope ("The Parent Rap") (CBS) * Chicago Hope ("A Time to Kill") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Old Man") (CBS) * ...First Do No Harm (ABC) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("The Summer of Ben Tyler") (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Life with Louie ("The Thank You Note") (FOX) * Little Bear ("Little Bear's Surprise") (Nickelodeon) * Timon and Pumbaa ("Once Upon a Timon") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * Lifestories: Families in Crisis ("Someone Had To Be Benny") (HBO) * Sesame Street ("Miles' Family Reunion") (PBS) * Shari's Passover Surprise (PBS) PBS/Cable Television * Miss Evers' Boys (HBO) * Crime of the Century (HBO) * The Twilight of the Golds (Showtime) Feature Film * Secrets & Lies * Jerry Maguire * Shine 1998 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Murphy Brown ("Turpis Capillis Annus (Bad Hair Year)") (CBS) * Foto-Novelas ("The Fix") (PBS) * Frasier ("The Kid") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Nothing Sacred ("Proofs for the Existence of God") (ABC) * ER ("Family Practice") (NBC) * Homicide: Life on the Street ("Mercy") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Wonderful World of Disney ("Ruby Bridges") (ABC) * NYPD Blue ("Lost Israel: Part 2") (ABC) * The Staircase (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Life with Louie ("Blinded By Love") (FOX) * Life with Louie ("Family Portrait") (FOX) * Rugrats ("Mother's Day") (Nickelodeon) Children's Live Action Television * Smudge (TNT) * Saved by the Bell: The New Class ("Putting Up Walls") (NBC) * Shaquille O'Neal's Sports Theater ("First Time") (Nickelodeon) PBS/Cable Television * George Wallace ("Part II") (TNT) * Clover (USA) * Mother Teresa: In the Name of God's Poor (The Family Channel) Feature Film * Good Will Hunting * Contact * The Education of Little Tree 1999 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Sports Night ("The Six Southern Gentlemen of Tennessee") (ABC) * Everybody Loves Raymond ("Frank's Tribute") (CBS) * Sports Night ("The Quality of Mercy at 29K") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Homicide: Life on the Street ("Shades of Gray") (NBC) * JAG ("Angels 30") (CBS) * NYPD Blue ("Raging Bulls") (ABC) * Rescuers: Stories of Courage ("Aart and Johtje Vos") (Showtime) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * NYPD Blue ("Hearts and Souls") (ABC) * Mama Flora's Family ("Part II") (CBS) * Selma, Lord, Selma (ABC) Children's Animation Television * Rugrats ("Hand Me Downs") (Nickelodeon) * Pocket Dragon Adventures ("Festival of Lights") (SYN) * Rugrats ("Autumn Leaves") (Nickelodeon) Children's Live Action Television * The Artists' Specials ("Degas and the Dancer") (HBO) * City Guys ("Gift of Friendship") (NBC) PBS/Cable Television * Thanks of a Grateful Nation (Showtime) * Passing Glory (TNT) * Thicker Than Blood (TNT) Feature Film * October Sky * A Civil Action * Saving Private Ryan 2000s 2000 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Frasier ("Something About Dr. Mary") (NBC) * 3rd Rock from the Sun ("Dick, Who's Coming To Dinner") (NBC) * Smart Guy ("Never Too Young") (The WB) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The West Wing ("Take This Sabbath Day") (NBC) * Once and Again ("Strangers and Brothers") (ABC) * The West Wing ("In Excelsis Deo") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Tuesdays with Morrie (ABC) * Anya's Bell (CBS) * Joan of Arc ("Part II") (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child ("The Sissy Duckling") (HBO) * Recess ("A Science Fair to Remember") (ABC) * Mythic Warriors ("Cadmus & Europa") (CBS) Children's Live Action Television * The Color of Friendship (Disney Channel) * Caitlin's Way ("Stray") (Nickelodeon) * Johnny Tsunami (Disney Channel) PBS/Cable Television * A Lesson Before Dying (HBO) * Dash and Lilly (A&E) * Freedom Song (TNT) Feature Film * The Insider * The End of the Affair * The Straight Story Sundance Feature Film * Love and Basketball * The Big Kahuna * What's Cooking? 2001 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Everybody Loves Raymond ("Ray's Journal") (CBS) * Frasier ("Something About Dr. Mary") (NBC) * Malcolm in the Middle ("Traffic Ticket") (FOX) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Once and Again ("Food for Thought") (ABC) * ER ("A Walk in the Woods") (NBC) * Gideon's Crossing ("The Lottery") (ABC) * Third Watch ("After Hours") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Haven ("Part II") (CBS) * Jesus ("Part II") (CBS) * Jewel (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Clifford the Big Red Dog ("A New Friend") (PBS) * Madeline ("Madeline and the Giants") (Disney Channel) * Rocket Power ("Radical New Equipment") (Nickelodeon) Children's Live Action Television * Miracle in Lane 2 (Disney Channel) * The Famous Jett Jackson ("Lost and Found") (Disney Channel) * The Sandy Bottom Orchestra (Showtime) PBS/Cable Television * Wit (HBO) * Boycott (HBO) * What Makes a Family (Lifetime) Feature Film * You Can Count on Me * Billy Elliot * Traffic Sundance Feature Film * Green Dragon * The Believer * Dancing in September 2002 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Scrubs ("My Old Lady") (NBC) * State of Grace ("Looking for God in All the Right Places") (FOX Family) * State of Grace ("Love, Love, Me Do") (FOX Family) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Practice ("Honor Code") (ABC) * The West Wing ("Two Cathedrals") (NBC) * Band of Brothers ("Bastogne") (HBO) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Anne Frank: The Whole Story (ABC) * Crossed Over (CBS) * The Rosa Parks Story (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Arthur ("The Boy With His Head in the Clouds") (PBS) * Harold and the Purple Crayon ("Harold's Birthday Gift") (HBO) Children's Live Action Television * My Louisiana Sky (Showtime) * The Brothers Garcia ("The Student Buddy") (Nickelodeon) PBS/Cable Television * The Laramie Project (HBO) * Sins of the Father (FX) * Within These Walls (Lifetime) Feature Film * Iris * A Beautiful Mind * I Am Sam Sundance Feature Film * Real Women Have Curves * Australian Rules * Her Majesty 2003 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Bernie Mac Show ("Sweet Home Chicago Part 2") (FOX) * The Bernie Mac Show ("Sweet Home Chicago Part 1") (FOX) * Frasier ("Rooms With A View") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Practice ("Final Judgment") (ABC) * Boomtown ("Fearless") (NBC) * ER ("On the Beach") (NBC) * Without a Trace ("In Extremis") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Our America (Showtime) * Door To Door (TNT) * Path to War (HBO) Children's Animation Television * Static Shock ("Jimmy") (The WB) * Liberty's Kids ("Common Sense") (PBS) * Liberty's Kids ("Liberty or Death") (PBS) Children's Live Action Television * A Ring of Endless Light (Disney Channel) * Maniac Magee (Nickelodeon) * You Wish! (Disney Channel) Feature Film * Antwone Fisher * About a Boy * The Pianist Sundance Feature Film * Whale Rider * In America * Pieces of April * Raising Victor Vargas 2004 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Bernie Mac Show ("Saving Sergeant Tompkins") (FOX) * The Bernie Mac Show ("Eye of the Tiger") (FOX) * Scrubs ("My Screwup") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Joan of Arcadia ("Pilot") (CBS) * ER ("On the Beach") (NBC) * Joan of Arcadia ("The Uncertainty Principle") (CBS) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Angels In America (HBO) * Iron Jawed Angels (HBO) * Jasper, Texas (Showtime) Children's Animation Television * Little Bill ("I Can Sign/The Sign for Friend") (Nickelodeon) * Arthur ("Big Horns George") (PBS) * Little Bill ("A Ramp for Monty") (Nickelodeon) Children's Live Action Television * Crown Heights (Showtime) * Full-Court Miracle (Disney Channel) * Going to the Mat (Disney Channel) Feature Film * Dirty Pretty Things * Finding Nemo * Seabiscuit Sundance Feature Film * Mean Creek * Garden State * The Woodsman 2005 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The West Wing ("NSF Thurmont") (NBC) * ER ("Alone in a Crowd") (NBC) * House ("Damned If You Do") (FOX) * House ("Everybody Lies") (FOX) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Lackawanna Blues (HBO) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day (A&E) * Saving Milly (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks ("Waking Thor") (PBS) * PAZ ("Things Change") (Discovery Kids/TLC) * Toddworld ("Who's Your Best Friend?") (Discovery Kids/TLC) Children's Live Action Television * Searching for David's Heart (ABC Family) * Buffalo Dreams (Disney Channel) * Carry Me Home (Showtime) Feature Film * Hotel Rwanda * Finding Neverland * Millions Sundance Feature Film * The Motel * Love, Ludlow * Swimmers 2006 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * My Name Is Earl ("Pilot") (NBC) * George Lopez ("The Kidney Stays In The Picture") (ABC) * Scrubs ("My Way Home") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * House ("Three Stories") (FOX) * ER ("Darfur") (NBC) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ("Ripped") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * The Girl in the Café (HBO) * The Colt (Hallmark) * Warm Springs (HBO) Children's Animation Television * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends ("A Froggy Day In Sunny Patch") (Nickelodeon) * Maya & Miguel ("Miguel's Wonderful Life") (PBS) * ToddWorld ("Benny's Missing Chew Toy") (TLC) Children's Live Action Television * Edge of America (Showtime) * Felicity: An American Girl Adventure (The WB) * High School Musical (Disney Channel) Feature Film * Crash * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Glory Road Sundance Feature Film * Quinceanera * Punching at the Sun * Wristcutters: A Love Story 2007 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The New Adventures of Old Christine ("Oh God, Yes") (CBS) * Scrubs ("My Fallen Idol") (NBC) * The War at Home ("Kenny Doesn't Live Here Anymore") (FOX) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * ER ("There Are No Angels Here") (NBC) * House ("House vs. God") (FOX) * The West Wing ("Election Day Part 2") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Longford (HBO) * Tsunami: The Aftermath ("Part II") (HBO) * Why I Wore Lipstick to My Mastectomy (Lifetime) Children's Animation Television * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks ("The Gift") (PBS) * Maya & Miguel ("Give Me A Little Sign") (PBS) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends ("The Prince, The Princess And The Bee") (Nickelodeon) Children's Live Action Television * Molly: An American Girl on the Home Front (Disney Channel) * Jump In! (Disney Channel) Feature Film * Freedom Writers * Venus * Amazing Grace Sundance Feature Film * Where God Left His Shoes * Ezra * Waitress 2008 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Scrubs ("My Long Goodbye") (NBC) * The Bill Engvall Show ("Aloha, Raffles") (TBS) * In Treatment ("Sophie: Week Two") (HBO) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * John Adams ("Join or Die") (HBO) * Boston Legal ("Roe V. Wade: The Musical") (ABC) * The Wire ("Late Editions") (HBO) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee (HBO) * Charlie & Me (Hallmark) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Pictures of Hollis Woods") (CBS) * A Life Interrupted (Lifetime) Children's Animation Television * My Friends Tigger & Pooh ("Eeyore's Sad Day") (Disney Channel) * Sweet Blackberry Presents ("The Journey of Henry Box Brown") (HBO) * ToddWorld ("Come Out Of Your Shell") (TLC) Children's Live Action Television * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (Disney Channel) * Minutemen (Disney Channel) * Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works ("Sacrifice") (WLIW) Feature Film * The Diving Bell and the Butterfly * Lars and the Real Girl * Juno Sundance Feature Film * A Raisin in the Sun * Henry Poole Is Here * The Visitor 2009 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Scrubs ("My Last Words") (ABC) * 30 Rock ("Believe in the Stars") (NBC) * How I Met Your Mother ("Happily Ever After") (CBS) * The Simpsons ("All About Lisa") (FOX) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Friday Night Lights ("Tomorrow Blues") (NBC) * ER ("Heal Thyself") (NBC) * House ("Unfaithful") (FOX) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ("Swing") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Taking Chance (HBO) * Gifted Hands: The Ben Carson Story (TNT) * Pedro (MTV) Children's Live Action Television * South of Nowhere ("Spencer's 18th Birthday") (The N) * True Jackson, VP ("The Rival") (Nickelodeon) * True Jackson, VP ("Pilot") (Nickelodeon) Feature Film * WALL-E * Doubt * Milk * The Secret Life of Bees * Slumdog Millionaire Sundance Feature Film * Amreeka * The Anarchist's Wife * The Greatest 2010s 2010 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Modern Family ("Pilot") (ABC) * Nurse Jackie ("Pilot") (Showtime) * Meet the Browns ("Meet The Racist") (TBS) * The Middle ("The Block Party") (ABC) * The Simpsons ("The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed") (FOX) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Glee ("Wheels") (FOX) * The Good Wife ("Pilot") (CBS) * Breaking Bad ("Peekaboo") (AMC) * Grey's Anatomy ("Give Peace a Chance") (ABC) * In Treatment ("Walter: Week Six") (HBO) * Men of a Certain Age ("Father's Fraternity") (TNT) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Temple Grandin (HBO) * Amish Grace (Lifetime) * Endgame (PBS) Documentary Award * A Small Act (HBO) * Freedom Riders (PBS) * Waste Land Feature Film * Precious * The Hurt Locker * The Little Traitor * The Messenger Sundance Feature Film * Winter's Bone * The Kids Are All Right * Night Catches Us 2011 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Modern Family ("The Kiss") (ABC) * The Big C ("Taking The Plunge") (Showtime) * How I Met Your Mother ("Last Words") (CBS) * Nurse Jackie ("Monkey Bits") (Showtime) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Friday Night Lights ("Always") (NBC) * Drop Dead Diva ("Good Grief") (Lifetime) * House ("Help Me") (FOX) * The Pacific ("Home") (HBO) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Thurgood (HBO) * Reviving Ophelia (Lifetime) * Taken From Me: The Tiffany Rubin Story (Lifetime) Children's Animation Television * Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (NBC) Documentary Award * Louder Than a Bomb * Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey * Neshoba Feature Film * The King's Speech * 127 Hours * The Fighter Sundance Feature Film * Win Win * Gun Hill Road * Meek's Cutoff 2012 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Modern Family ("Aunt Mommy") (ABC) * The Big C ("A Little Death") (Showtime) * The Middle ("The Map") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Grey's Anatomy ("White Wedding") (ABC) * Rescue Me ("Ashes") (FX) * Blue Bloods ("The Job") (HBO) * Parenthood ("Remember Me? I'm The One Who Loves You") (NBC) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Cinema Verite (HBO) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Beyond the Blackboard") (CBS) * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Have a Little Faith") (ABC) Children's Animation Television * Pound Puppies ("I Never Barked For My Father") (The Hub) Children's Live Action Television * Radio Rebel (Disney Channel) Documentary Award * I Am * Serving Life (OWN) * Buck * Crime After Crime Feature Film * The Conspirator * The Descendants * Hugo * Shame Sundance Feature Film * Beasts of the Southern Wild * LUV * Middle of Nowhere 2013 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Modern Family ("Party Crasher") (ABC) * The New Normal ("The Godparent Trap") (NBC) * Nurse Jackie ("Disneyland Sucks") (Showtime) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Bones ("The Patriot In Purgatory") (FOX) * House ("Everybody Dies") (FOX) * Monday Mornings ("Truth Or Consequences") (TNT) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * Hallmark Hall of Fame ("Firelight") (ABC) * Abducted: The Carlina White Story (Lifetime) * Betty and Coretta (Lifetime) Children's Live Action Television * Let It Shine (Disney Channel) Documentary Award * Ethel * Mea Maxima Culpa: Silence in the House of God (HBO) * Project Nim Feature Film * Silver Linings Playbook * Django Unchained * Flight Sundance Feature Film * Fruitvale Station * The Inevitable Defeat of Mister & Pete * Mud 2014 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Modern Family ("Under Pressure") (ABC) * How I Met Your Mother ("Last Forever" Part 2) (CBS) * The Middle ("Happy Halloween IV: The Ghost Story") (ABC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Homeland ("The Star") (Showtime) * Parenthood ("The Pontiac") (NBC) * The Killing ("Six Minutes") (AMC) * True Detective ("Form and Void") (HBO) 90 Minute or Longer Network or Syndicated Television * The Normal Heart (HBO) * Mary And Martha (HBO) * Ring Of Fire (Lifetime) Documentary Award * The Case Against 8 * Finding Vivian Maier * Merchants Of Doubt Feature Film * 12 Years A Slave * Belle * Nebraska Sundance Feature Film * Whiplash * Hellion * Love Is Strange * Camp X-Ray 2015 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Middle ("The Graduate") (ABC) * Blackish ("Please Don’t Ask, Please Don’t Tell") (ABC) * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt ("Kimmy Goes Outside!") (Netflix) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Orange Is the New Black ("Trust No Bitch") (Netflix) * Madam Secretary ("Face the Nation") (CBS) * The Affair ("Pilot") (Showtime) Children's Animation Television * Arthur ("The Tardy Tumbler") (PBS) Children's Live Action Television * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street ("Gortimer and the Surprise Signature") (Amazon) * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street ("Ranger and the Legend of Pendragon’s Gavel") (Amazon) * Liv and Maddie ("Rate-A-Rooney") (Disney Channel) Documentary Award * Landfill Harmonic * Citizenfour * Southern Rites Feature Film * Still Alice * Testament of Youth * The Good Lie Sundance Feature Film * Me and Earl and the Dying Girl * Dope * Experimenter 2016 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * Black-ish ("Hope") (ABC) * The Real O'Neals ("The Real Grandma") (ABC) *''Grace and Frankie'' ("The Party") (Netflix) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * This Is Us ("Pilot") (NBC) * The Night Of ("The Call of the Wild") (HBO) *''Madam Secretary'' ("Waiting For Taleju") (CBS) Children's Animation Television * Sofia the First ("Dads and Daughters Day") (Disney Junior) * Nina's World ("Nina's Brother for a Day") (Universal Kids) * The Lion Guard ("Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots") (Disney Channel) Children's Live Action * An American Girl Story – Melody 1963: Love Has to Win (TV movie) (Amazon Studios) * Degrassi: Next Class (""#TurntUp"") (Family Channel) * Girl Meets World ("Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project") (Disney Channel) Documentary Award * 13th (shared) * Jim: The James Foley Story (shared) * 120 Days Feature Film * Hidden Figures (shared) * Hacksaw Ridge (shared) * ''Arrival'' Sundance Feature Film * The Birth of a Nation * First Girl I Loved * The Fundamentals of Caring * Tallulah 2017 For the 2017 awards, feature films were separated into three categories. 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Big Bang Theory ("The Long Distance Dissonance") (CBS) * Black-ish ("Lemons") (ABC) *''Will & Grace'' ("Grandpa Jack") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Good Doctor ("Burnt Food") (ABC) * Game of Thrones ("The Dragon and the Wolf") (HBO) *''Madam Secretary'' ("Good Bones") (CBS) Children's Animation * Doc McStuffins ("Hannah the Brave") (Disney Junior) * Sofia the First ("The Crown of Blossoms") (Disney Channel) * Splash and Bubbles (PBS Kids) Children's Live Action * Degrassi: Next Class ("#ImSleep") (Family Channel / Netflix) * An American Girl Story – Ivy & Julie 1976: A Happy Balance (TV movie) * Sesame Street ("The Magical Wand Chase: A Sesame Street Special") (PBS / HBO) Documentary Award * Cries from Syria * One of Us * Human Flow * Hearing Is Believing Feature Film, Drama * Mudbound (shared) * The Post (shared) * Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri Feature Film, Comedy * Lady Bird * The Big Sick * [[The Meyerowitz Stories|''The Meyerowitz Stories (New and Selected)]] '''Feature Film, Family' * Ferdinand * Coco * ''The Breadwinner'' Sundance Feature Film * Crown Heights * Gook * Novitiate 2018 For the 2018 awards, feature films were separated into three categories. 30 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Big Bang Theory ("The Long Distance Dissonance") (CBS) * Black-ish ("Lemons") (ABC) *''Will & Grace'' ("Grandpa Jack") (NBC) 60 Minute Network or Syndicated Television * The Good Doctor ("Burnt Food") (ABC) * Game of Thrones ("The Dragon and the Wolf") (HBO) *''Madam Secretary'' ("Good Bones") (CBS) Children's Animation * Doc McStuffins ("Hannah the Brave") (Disney Junior) * Sofia the First ("The Crown of Blossoms") (Disney Channel) * Splash and Bubbles (PBS Kids) Children's Live Action * Degrassi: Next Class ("#ImSleep") (Family Channel / Netflix) * An American Girl Story – Ivy & Julie 1976: A Happy Balance (TV movie) * Sesame Street ("The Magical Wand Chase: A Sesame Street Special") (PBS / HBO) Documentary Award * Stolen Daughters: Kidnapped by Boko Haram * TransMilitary * The Fourth Estate, “Part 3: American Carnage” * The Price of Free Feature Film, Drama * On the Basis of Sex * Black Panther * Boy Erased * What They Had Feature Film, Comedy * Love, Simon * Boundaries * Crazy Rich Asians * Eighth Grade Feature Film, Family * Mary Poppins Returns * Christopher Robin * Incredibles 2 * Isle of Dogs Independent Feature Film * Brian Banks * Laugh or Die * Sorry to Bother You * The Grizzlies * The Rider References External links *Writers Guild Foundation Category:American television awards Category:American film awards Category:Television lists Category:Lists